


Accidents Happen

by judangan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Anger, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judangan/pseuds/judangan
Summary: Leon decides to keep Wesker company through his tedious paperwork.The evening ends on a high note of embarrassment for poor Leon.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Wesker gave a drawn out, drained sigh, massaging his temples as his eyes remained glued to the paperwork that was carelessly scattered across his oak desk. As he gave a brief glance to the clock he felt all motivation evaporate completely, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to complete this inhumane amount of work by tomorrow morning. 

Fuck Irons, Wesker thought, contemplating just going to bed, maybe he would even mull over the idea of telling the Chief where to shove these damned papers, he was liable to get away with it, so it wouldn’t really matter if he followed through with the rather tempting idea. 

He groaned, as he glanced over previously completed sheets he realised just how rumpled his handwriting had become, it was so inadequate that it wasn’t even on the lines anymore. Finally deciding to give up entirely, the Captain rested his pounding head on the desk, not even hearing his door creak open.

“...Albert?”

His lips curled into a snarl, he was far too engulfed in pain to even recognise the voice of his beloved. In one swift movement his head reared, the male ready to dish out a yelling to whoever dared call him by his first name. 

“How dare you-...Oh...Leon, come in”

 

His shoulders relaxed, Wesker practically sinking into his leather chair as Leon slowly made his way over, making the decision to stand by his chair.

“I got worried when I woke up and you weren’t beside me, is everything okay?”

“Paperwork...I’m not even halfway through this lot and I have till the morning”

Wesker explained, a drained look on his face as he glanced up at Leon whose expression was one of concern, if he knew what to write for paperwork he would gladly help his partner with no hesitation.

“I can always keep you company?”

“...That sounds wonderful”

A small smile managed to grace his lips. In a valiant movement he sat up, arms reaching outward and curling around Leon’s waist. The younger male gave a surprised sound as he was pulled onto his partners lap with ease - Wesker keeping one arm in place around his pelvis, the other reluctantly picking up his previously discarded pen. The Captain sighing once more as his fatigued eyes began to scan the words written on the paper. 

“Actually, Albert I need to-”

His sentence was cut short as he was silenced, causing his blue eyes to blink several times in perplexity. 

“I need to concentrate whilst I read this, you can tell me in a few minutes”

Well that was just great. Leon was entirely firm in his own theory that he wasn’t going to last a few mere minutes. The lower half of his body throbbed in slight pain, causing him to shift and wriggle around on his superiors lap. The movement was quick to capture Wesker’s attention, his face furrowing in frustration, his only response was not audible, but represented in his grip tightening around Leon’s waist, applying more pressure to his pelvis.

He moved his hands and gripped onto Wesker’s arm, desperately trying to prise it off of him so he could get up and head to the bathroom, letting out a slight whimper as his silent pleas to be freed were ignored - every attempt he had made only made his ensnarement worse. 

“Albert please I-”

“Leon…”

His tone was laced with irritation, it was clear his patience was being well and truly tested. At this point Leon ceased with his struggling, not wanting to enrage his partner anymore than he already was. Although, despite the fact he had stopped struggling to break free the pressure on his pelvis remained. 

He was seriously beginning to continue fighting this losing battle, and these measly few minutes that Wesker had mentioned were beginning to seem like endless hours. The colour began to drain from his face, only to be replaced with a sheet of redness as he began to feel a dreaded wetness form between his legs.

His embarrassment only increased further as the flow of urine was showing no signs of stopping, the male turning his face away from his partner, avoiding any possible eye contact as the material of his trousers had darkened quite noticeably - Leon could only try to lift himself up from Wesker’s lap as much as he could in the hopes he wouldn’t make a mess on his beloved’s work trousers.

“Dearheart are you...are you, wetting yourself?”

Leon didn’t think he could get any more flustered. Indeed, Wesker had halted in his reading upon feeling a dampness on his lap, his eyes drifting over to his boy, whose skin was now a rather nice complexion of crimson colour - his eyes nervously shifting around the room, desperately looking anywhere but him.  
“I-I’m really sorry Albert...I did try and tell you b-but...Please don’t be mad”

Wesker gracefully removed his black leather gloves in one swift movement, cupping his partners chin, Leon tensing as his breath began to hitch and his inhales were sharp and rapid. 

“Why would I be mad at such a beautiful boy such as yourself, oh you look so cute with your face full of embarrassment~”

The tone that laced the Captain’s words were filled with admiration and love, there was nothing Leon could’ve done to overthink this situation. There were no hidden signs in his longing facial expression that screamed to him that he had caused anger to arise. Slowly but surely, he began to calm down, offering a weak yet somewhat fretful smile to the elder. 

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up~”

As a pair of brawny arms lifted Leon into a secure hold, he began to carry the male out of the dimly lit office, planning on sourcing a change of clothes for the pair of them before settling down for the night. Even if Wesker was incredibly turned on by the whole ordeal he wanted to put Leon first, knowing he was probably far too bashful to humour the idea of sexual scenarios at that moment. 

Perhaps another night he would be able to experiment.


End file.
